


Choking On Hate

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Humiliation, M/M, Small Penis, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: Seth Rollins gets doubled teamed by Triple H and Samoa Joe. Then he goes back to Triple H's hotel room, where he gets double teamed by Triple H and Samoa Joe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this sure was a thing, huh? http://kenjideath.tumblr.com/post/156639634458
> 
> This probably should be non-con but I didn't want it to be, so it's just very rough sex that Seth is very much into. I have also literally never heard Samoa Joe talk so, uh, that's probably not great. But seriously, watch that video and tell me how I was supposed to NOT write porn about it.

Samoa Joe’s cock was so thick that Seth felt like he was choking on it, even though Joe was fucking his ass and not his throat. Seth was stretched so wide that he couldn’t even clench down on it properly, his toes curling helplessly in the lush carpet as he struggled to find _something_ to hold on it.

God, Seth had missed being treated like this _so much_.    

Suddenly, one of Joe’s huge hands grabbed hold of Seth’s hair and jerked his head back, sending shocks of painful pleasure shooting down his body. “The Boss asked you a question,” Joe growled, his mouth less than an inch from Seth’s ear.

Seth was suddenly overtaken by a powerful sense memory of Dean fucking him in the same position, bending down and biting his ear, the shock of it shoving him over the edge – but that wasn’t important right now. Seth struggled to get his eyes to focus on the fancy black shoes in front of him, but Joe used his hair as a handle to pull him up, curving his back, and the resulting change in position dragged Joe’s dick against him so well that Seth’s vision blurred and his ears rang.

When Seth could get his eyes to focus again, Triple H was kneeling in front of him. “I’m going to ask you one more time,” he said. “Are you going to back off like a good boy? Or do I have to remind you of your place?”

Seth reached out and managed to grab hold of Triple H’s dress pants, without any clear idea of whether he wanted to grapple with him or get him in his mouth. He just knew that having Triple H right there, so close and yet out of his reach, was a torture far worse than anything Joe could do to him.

Triple H pulled Seth’s hand off of him without any apparent difficulty. Seth wasn’t surprised; Joe was grinding his hips in short, barely-there thrusts that threatened to milk the come right out of him. If Seth could move enough to look down his own body, he was sure that he’d be dripping all over the carpet of this penthouse suite. His was so hard that he could swear his cock was vibrating; the carpet was wonderfully plush against his heated skin and Seth fantasized briefly about being able to drop his hips enough to rut against it.

“It looks like he needs some more convincing,” Triple H said. “Joe, you know what to do.”

Seth couldn’t imagine what more Joe could be doing to him right now, and then he didn’t need to because there was a forearm pressed to his throat, blocking his air. Seth had already been feeling hazy and floaty, the way he always did when he was being fucked rough, but now everything seemed to snap into focus and fade away at the same time. Adrenaline flooded his body. Seth struggled, uselessly, doing nothing but batter himself against Joe’s cock and rub his knees raw against the carpet. Black dots started to appear in front of Seth’s eyes, and when Joe finally dropped his arm, the first clear rush of oxygen to Seth’s head almost made him come untouched.

Joe finally let go of Seth hair, letting him flop onto the floor. Seth sucked in huge, gasping breaths, the air making him dizzy. Distantly, he was aware of Triple H leaning down to get closer to his face. “Well?” he asked. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Seth couldn’t remember the question. All he knew was that his mouth was so, so empty.

He reached out again, his fingers grasping uselessly. Triple H leaned back, avoiding him easily. “One more time, I think,” Triple H said, and Seth couldn’t breath again.

This time, Seth came back to himself with Joe’s hand in his hair again, holding him up off the carpet so he could gasp for breath more efficiently. Seth tried to clamp down around him in thanks, but he was stretched so wide his inner muscles couldn’t do more than spasm uselessly. Seth wondered if Triple H would want to fuck him after Joe was done. He wondered if Triple H would be able to finish, if Joe would leave him so wrecked that even Hunter’s huge cock would find him disappointing. A shudder wracked his body, leaving him trembling against the edge.

Triple H was still on his knees, at Seth’s side, so close that Seth could see his breaths ruffling the fabric of his pants. Triple H rested his palm on Seth’s hip like he was calming an animal, then smoothed his hand down to cup Seth’s throbbing erection. “I’d almost forgotten how cute you are down here,” Triple H said. Seth burned; he could feel how easily Triple H covered him with one hand. He tried to grind down into Triple H’s palm but Hunter squeezed him, lightly, in warning.

“Such a naughty little toy,” Hunter remarked. “It’s no wonder you’re always so hungry for real cock.” Hunter dropped his hand and Seth whimpered at the loss. Triple H was moving again, back to Seth’s face. There was the sound of a zipper being undone and Seth’s heart leaped, his head jerking up expectantly.

“You remember what a real man’s cock tastes like, don’t you?” Hunter asked, and Seth opened his mouth as wide as he could, eagerly letting Hunter feed him inch after inch of his fat dick.

Being fucked by both men at once was almost too much, the sensation unbelievable, stuffing Seth so full that there was barely room for _himself_ inside his own body. Seth couldn’t do anything but try and stay relaxed. Second by second, one flash of sensation would override the rest, a stabbing thrust of Joe’s cock, a vein in Hunter’s cock pulsing against his tongue, a muscle in his thigh twitching, spit dripping down his beard – Joe came first, dropping everything to grab Seth by the hips and pound him hard and fast, so that Seth’s eyes were rolling as hot come scalded his insides and then Hunter was pulling his hair and cupping the side of his face as he pulsed down Seth’s throat.

Seth collapsed on the carpet, his lower body landing in his own sticky wet spot. He was still so hard it almost hurt but his whole body felt limp and rubbery, lacking even the strength to hump the carpet for relief. And then even that option was taken away as strong hands flipped Seth onto his back.

“’S that really as big as it gets?” Joe asked. Seth’s cock gave an extra hard pulse, oozing out a huge pearl of precum, as if it recognized that someone was talking about it.

“Mm,” Hunter said, and Seth almost sobbed in relief when he felt two fingers start to lightly stroke his cock. “I can take it from here, Joe. I’ll see you on Monday.”

It only took a handful of strokes to send Seth over the edge, and Hunter even let him drag it out by rutting into his palm. Seth shuddered and groaned through his orgasm, his skin tight and prickling with pleasure. When it was over he felt so cleaned out and empty that he imagined he could feel himself sinking into the carpet.

Triple picked him up gently and bathed him in the suite’s opulent bathroom, washing his hair and cleaning his hole as sweetly and carefully as if this was all for play and not another step in a heated war of attrition. He even let Seth stay the night, curled up in Triple H’s strong arms as he came down from subspace.

“’M still gonna kill you,” Seth mumbled, already half asleep.

Hunter chuckled, but it didn’t sound condescending. “I’ve been betraying people way longer than you, kid,” he said. “You gotta find your balance, is the thing.”

It was a nice thought. Vaguely, Seth wondered if he should give Randy a call, but he was too tired and comfortable to give it much thought before he fell asleep, fucked out and safe.

 


End file.
